


Cold Water

by AstroAstroAstro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Chest Hair, Cute, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Sad, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAstroAstro/pseuds/AstroAstroAstro
Summary: After opening up about murdering his brother, Hanzo confides into Jesse and things get a little heated





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic on Ao3! It has been a very long time since I've written any fanfic on any site, I have mainly focused on my own projects (which take years for me to consider "finished"). I apologies for my poor writing and syntax, it has been a very long time and I don't have the fanfic magic. I had a little bit of trouble picking which ship to write for, I dont ship McHanzo as much anymore but I still do, most of my OW ships are F/F but I have no idea how to write F/F or even M/F and it eats at me. But I want to change that about myself.

Dark and foreboding clouds hang heavily in the night’s sky with the moon suffocating in between them, the clouds occasionally parted to reveal the tiny white stars speckled across the vast indigo plane. A small wooden house sat close to the dark wartes of a large lake with a small wooden platform sitting just above the, the lights in the wooden house were turned off giving off the sense that this place hasn’t been touched for years.

The front door of the lake house opened and a figure can be seen walking out, he steps bearfoot onto the grass and walk lightly towards the wooden platform on the lake. He was wearing a lazily tied kimono revealing his muscular build, his left arm was not inside of the kimono revealing an beautiful and intricate tattoo of a blue eastern dragon being engulfed in a lightning storm. He sits down at the edge of the of the wooden platform, his long and greying hair flows in the cold winds. The man plunges his legs into the water and makes them flow in the water, he observes the ripples that appear and spread out into infinity.

The light from the lake house turns on, a person can be seen wandering around inside confused, as if they were looking for something or someone, they open the door, a man with tan skin and medium length, disheveled hair steps out, he was wearing a simple red t-shirt with grey sweatpants. He yawns and rubs his eyes, he must have just woken up, he sees the other man at the lake. 

He cups his mouth with his robotic arm and calls out with his deep and western voice, “Hanzo, is that you?”. 

Hanzo looked over his shoulder but then goes back to watching his legs twirl in the water. The other man sighed and stepped out towards him. The other man reached the wooden platform and stood behind the brooding figure.

“Is everything alright darlin’?” that was the only question he could think to ask.

“Everything is fine, Jesse, honestly,” Hanzo replies in his usual proper, Japanese accent. 

Jesse raised his eyebrow in skepticism, he can smell someone lie from miles away. He rolls up his pants showing off his hairy legs and sits next to Hanzo, dipping his legs into the water. “Ahh shit!” Jesse exclaimed, his body jolted at the frigid temperature of the water, he waits for his legs to adjust to the temperature of the water before continuing to talk, “What’s on your mind?” 

Hanzo’s heart started to beat faster, he wasn’t ready to spill out every emotion he had, especially to someone who he sees as a significant other, “I- i…” he couldn’t say anything, his body started sweating and his mouth became dry.

“You know you can tell me anythin’,” Jesse continued to lighten the mood, “Are you trying to say how this shirt shows off my guns?” he enthusiastically flexed both of his arms, the shirts sleeves rolled up his arm revealing his bulging biceps, he continued to brandish his “guns”.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Hanzo shook his head. He looked up at Jesse his arms were still in the air, “Besides, you should know how I feel about your body,”.

Jesse drops his arms and grins.

“No, this is something different,” Hanzo went back to studying the water.

“Do ya care on elaboratin’?” Jesse questioned.

Hanzo did not want to elaborate at all, he thought what he was going to say would be something that makes Jesse leave him. He sighs and begin his explanation, “It’s my younger brother’s birthday in two weeks,”

“Well why are you so moapy about it? you should be excited,” Jesse say, interrupting Hanzo.

“He was murdered about ten years ago,” Hanzo’s voice became low and monotone.

“I’m so sorry,” Jesse’s voice matched Hanzo’s dynamic, “Do ya know who did it?”

Hanzo’s heart moved from his chest to his throat, it was becoming hard for him to breathe, this was a question he was avoiding his whole life, “...I do know,” 

“Who was it?” Jesse asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Tears erupt from Hanzo’s black eyes, they stream down his pointy cheekbones and into his stubble, he darted his head to Jesse with great intensity, “I did it! I killed him!” Hanzo yelled, you could hear his confession echo across the lake and out into the world.

Jesse was shocked at what was screamed at him.

Hanzo grabbed onto Jesse’s shoulders and pulled himself into his chest, his crying becoming borderline hysterical, “Jesse, am I evil?” Hanzo asked, his head buried in between the clothed pectorals of the westerner.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo, comforting them both, “I don’t think yer evil,” Jesse responded.

Hanzo pulls away slightly, “You don’t?”.

“Yeah, why should I? You killin’ yer brother doesn’t make. If ya think that then I should be the devil in yer eyes,” Jesse pulls himself and Hanzo out of the water, “let’s get back inside before jack frost puts us on trial” Jesse said jokingly, he wraps his arm around Hanzo as they walk back to the lake house. 

The house was considerably warmer than the night thanks to the fake wood fire that was burning in the living room.

“You wait for me in the living room while I make us some cocoa,” Jesse tells Hanzo with his usual southern charm. 

        “Ok,” Hanzo obeyed his requests, he walks to the comforting living room and sits on the plush brown couch. There was a folded, red blanket that Jesse used to wrap around his body, he always wears it. The blanket was to the right of were Hanzo sat, he picked up the blanket, unfolded it, and draped it over his body.

           “Well look who’s cozy,” Jesse said walking in with two mugs of delicious hot chocolate. Hanzo watched Jesse put down cups on the coffee table with a welcome smile.

           “Thank you,” he said.

           Jesse sat down where the blanket was, letting out dad noises galore. Hanzo got closer to Jesse like a kitten, he rested his head on his shoulder.

           “Is everything alright?” Jesse asked calmly, “You really let go back there,”

           “I needed to say something about it… you’re the first person I’ve told,” Hanzo replied, his voice had an underlying sense of helplessness.

           “Yer secrets with me, to the grave,” Jesse replied reassuringly, he wrapped his free arm around Hanzo. Hanzo pulled his arms over the blanket to reciprocate the hug. 

           Jesse loosen the hug, he looked down at Hanzo’s face. He picked up Hanzo’s face by the chin and leans down to kiss him. The taste of cigar smoke and whiskey came into Hanzo’s mouth, but he didn’t care, the warmth and softness of Jesse’s lips made up for it. Jesse broke the kiss.

          “I love you, that’s my secret,” Jesse said, his accent made him sound condescending.

          Hanzo chuckled delightfully, “You’re such a dork, I love you too,”. Hanzo reached for the hot chocolate on the coffee table and sips it, the sweet taste of the creamy chocolate and the knowledge of Jesse made it with his love brought Hanzo to a level state, he could feel a tear roll down his face.

“Baby, yer cryin’, is everythin’ alright?” Jesse asked.

“I’m fine,” Hanzo replied, he wiped the tear off his face with the blanket, “I just happy I found you,” 

They both look longingly into each other's eyes. They clink cups and take a sip, foam form the hot chocolate gets in Jesse’s mustache. Jesse could notice and he licked it off, Hanzo blushed when he did that, he found it adorable. Jesse saw his red cheeks and smiled, he leaned in and started kissing him again. Hanzo let Jesse take control, he pressed into Hanzo, getting more passionate every second. 

They both feel a hot sensation on their chest and legs, the break the kiss and look down. Their hot chocolates was spilled on both of them.

“Woah there!” Jesse exclaimed, he moved off the couch in surprise.

“I should have said something,” Hanzo says bashfully. 

“I guess I was going pretty rough,” Jesse said confidently, “Dang it, my shirts ruined,” Jesse takes off his shirt exposing his hairy, slightly chubby chest. 

Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat, he loves seeing Jesse without his shirt, his eyes follow the flow of his chest hair going across his pecs, around his nipple, down his torso, and into his snail trail. Hanzo could feel his body flare up from this sight, he was getting aroused. 

“I can see yer eyes, you like what ya see,” Jesse said, he lifted his arms up exposing more of his chest. 

Hanzo stood up form the couch, his kimono was hanging just by his shoulder. He slipped off the kimono and it drops to the floor. They come closer together and enrelock, their lips pressed together, they warmed eachother’s half naked bodies, their passion was heating them both up. Hanzo broke the kiss reluctantly, “I love you,” 

“I love you too darlin’,” Jesse replied with a lovy-dovey tone, “It’s gettin’ real late,”

“I know,” Hanzo replied, “We should get some rest,”

Jesse put his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and rubbed it as they walk to the bedroom, Hanzo opens the door to a queen size bed with mustard yellow sheets, they both go to a different side of the bed and lifted the sheets, they both get in and lay down, they were facing each other.

“Good night baby,” Jesse said quietly.

“Sweet dreams,” hanzo replied softly. 

They come together and give each other a small kiss before falling to each others pillows. 


End file.
